A Prince and his Knight
by Corro
Summary: A young red-headed knight travels from the rural village of Ruben to earn a living, but gets In way over his head getting involved with the prince and a war between cities. Rated T- for now.
1. Prologue

**this is a very short chapter and only an Introduction. For those of you that have read the Kingmaker/kingbreaker series then you will definitely notice a 'few' similaritys... **

**The classes are as following. **

**Elsword: Lord Knight(for now)Age: 18 **

**Aisha: Elemental Master, Age: 18 **

**Rena: Grand Archer, Age 24 (she a human)**

**Raven: Blade Master, Age 24 **

**Eve: Code Empress, Age: 18 (oh... I should probably mention that she's human)**

**Chung: Tactical: Trooper, Age 19 **

**Ara: Yama Raja, age 20 **

**Elesis: Blazing Heart, age 21 **

**Add: MasterMind, Age 19 **

**I may add a couple of my O.C's however it all depends on how the story progresses**

**Anyway, I do not own Elsword or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Are you sure he's coming?" "Of course I am, I saw him" replied a young lass, no more than 18 years of age "he's coming here at last, the knight of unlimited swords. He's coming to claim his birthright. Even if he doesn't know it yet" "And you know this how?" "I saw him... In my dreams" "And your sure it was him? Not just some random boy you made up?" "Yes, I made up a boy in my dreams and have dreamt of him for eight years." The man scowled at her sarcastic tongue. "So the final days are upon us at last... El save us!" He yelled 'why couldn't they just pass by us and allow us to live our life in peace till the day we die!' He thought. "There's no turning back now...you know that." "Yes... I Know" the two figures appearance flickered and died.


	2. Chapter 1:A knights journey, Pt1

**welp, Corro here with another update and before is say anything else.** **Rena is actually an Elf, i was half asleep when I was editing the chapter. **

* * *

He slipped out of his bed at midnight, careful not to disturb his brothers. He had planned this for years, saving his meagre earnings and pocket-money from his knights job. Everyone in his family became knights, training in traditional swordsmanship wielding claymores and great swords, no one could oppose those of the Sieghart line, even if they did they would be disarmed in second or worst, Dead.

His role was of guard duty, a simple patrol no one would miss him, he slipped down the stairs like a mouse, careful not to step on the creaking steps that could lead to waking his four brothers, and his farther.  
He reached the bottom step with little to no sound, he was wearing his casual clothing not to arouse any suspicion. His armour in a sack and his sword on his back. His crimson hair and matching eyes were yellow in the light of the Glimfire set up by the local Mage.

He was about to open the door when the creaking of floorboards were heard. His eyes widened, he twisted his head for as far it would go and noticed his farther, he shifted his body, facing the worn face of the man who provided the roof he slept under. "Where do you think your going?" He asked. The boy couldn't understand how he had been found but replied anyway "just out for a bit"  
"With your armour and blade? I don't think so, I will ask again, where are you going?" His voice was stern now, he never was one to take to lies kindly.

"Hammel" his eyes widened with shock but was quickly replaced with anger.  
"Hammel?! Your leaving like your sister, to abandon you post and your home!"  
The man yelled, the creases littering his face from age were ever so obvious.  
"I just simply patrol the grounds, plus this town is loosing money fast, at this rate it won't survive " the man's eyes widened for the second time "where in El's name did you hear that!"  
"Where else could I hear it. I overheard the mayor speaking with you" he emphasised the last word, knowing he was right. His farther just stood there with disbelief.  
"I'm going to go to Hammel, earn a great amount of money, then return. I'll make sure Ruben doesn't die!" The old man stood there for a while, un-moving as if he were stone. However, he finally spoke once more. "Fine... I'm not going to lie and say that the words you speak are untrue... However" the anger that had once burned in his eyes had disappeared, replaced with warmth. "Make sure you come back... Ok?" Knowing he had his farther's approval he smiled.  
"Thank you farther, I'll be home within a year or two"  
The young knight turned his body and left through the door. He walked through the small village and left through a hidden undergrowth that he used as a child to sneak into the Forrest. He knew that leaving through the main gate would definitely arouse suspicion,causing trouble for his father, the head knight for allowing him to leave.

From there he walked through the Forrest, making it to Elder before jumping on the back of a horse-drawn carriage that would take him towards his destiny.

* * *  
The journey had taken it all out of him, riding on a carriage for hours at a time really did a persons back in. The city of Hammel was more elegant than paintings could have ever captured.  
It buildings were made if white marble accented with gold and blue details.  
The city itself were surrounded by oceans of sky blue sea.  
The first thing he did was go to the merchants district. That was the most likely to have a need for a guy like himself. Then again, he doubted that anyone would need a knight or a guard, this was no rural village, where people needed to guard their houses or stores. No monsters would break in, if they did, it would take mere moments for it to be slaughtered.

Looking at the crowd made it so obvious how far apart they were. Unlike him they carried no weapon or boxes, instead they carried leather bags with no size of sharp metal on them.  
The merchants district itself was made up of multiple stalls ranging from small to large. It was bustling with activity, people running from stall to stall buying whatever they saw fit.  
He was about to start asking around when he heard a voice calling out towards him. "Stop right there!" He turned towards the origin and found two guards wading throughout the crowds. "Ah crap..." He muttered before ducking out of sight.

Within moments the guards got to their target. However, he wasn't there.  
They frantically turned their heads and eventually noticed a certain redhead. He was scaling the wall of one of the buildings.  
"Hey" the knights once more waded throughout the crowd and gave chase.

They ran through the alleys and roads after the boy as he jumped, roof to roof. They thought they would never catch him. until he ran out of luck. The next building he jumped from was the last in the row and he plummeted down to the ground.  
"Stop running you crazy kid" one of the guards yelled. The two of them were wearing red outfits and both carried swords. "Listen, we just want to see your permit" asked the guards partner. The boy showed a confused expression and asked. "Permit?" They dumbfounded.  
"Do you mean to say you don't have a permit?"  
"...maybe..." The two guards drew their blade and cautiously approached.  
"Your under arrest for carrying a weapon without a permit."  
"Tch... I'm off to a great start" his speech was laced with sarcasm yet wasn't caught by the guards who took it seriously. "We didn't want any trouble, however if your not gonna coöperate!" The armoured men dashed towards the figure of the boy who jumped back a few metres. "Hey! Is that really how people deal with things here?" He reached behind his back and drew his blade from its scabbard before dashing at the hostile guards.

One of them rolled behind the boy whilst the other distracted him with a swing of the sword. Although the red headed knight was able to parry away the first guard, whom he decided to call guard one , guard two slashed at his back causing a mere flesh wound that wasn't terribly deep.  
"Arg.. That one stung" receiving that wound was like a wake up call. His eyes glowed azure as his pace picked up an exponential amount of speed.  
He appeared behind guard one within seconds leaving behind an after image of himself. He performed 2 quick slashes followed up by one over head slash. pulverizing Guard one into the ground.

He was preparing to move on to the next when he heard another unfamiliar voice. "Stop!" The azure glow ceased as he turned to its owner, a much older man wearing armour with cloth like decorations. He was obviously a much higher rank then the two guards combined.  
The man had tanned skin, dark hair and sharp eyes. Following behind him was a young man who was possibly only one year older than the young red-headed knight. He had long creme blonde hair tied up into a ponytail and cerulean blue eyes with little paw prints visible.  
"Young man, what are you doing?"  
"They attacked me so I retaliated, it was pure self defence."  
"I can see that, I'm asking why they attacked"  
"Because I didn't have a Permit, whatever that is..." The man looked dumbfounded but quickly came to a realisation. "Your new to this city, aren't you"  
He didn't Speak but nodded his head in response.  
"You appear to be good with a sword, where are you from?"  
"... Ruben" the man's eyes widened.  
"Crimson red hair and matching eyes... Good with a sword.." He began to mutter words before speaking in a clear voice. "Are you by any chance related to Elesis?" It was now the young boy's turn to be surprised. "You know my sister?"  
The man smiled "yes you could say that, I'm guessing your Elsword, I heard a lot about you, there was never a day where she wouldn't speak about you"  
"Really?" Elsword was genuinely surprised. Although he had known he was Elesis' favourite brother when he compared his treatment to the others.

"My name is Penesio, So what brings you all the way out here?"  
"I came here to make get a job... That way I could make some money and stop Ruben going into poverty..." It was this point that caused the young crème haired boy to speak up.  
"With those kind of skills he could easily become a high ranking knight in the army, couldn't he?"  
"Well... He could, I suppose that is most definitely an option however... He doesn't appear to be good with words... Or strategies for that matter" replied Penesio.  
" well, if that's a problem I'll take him as my guard, he seems perfect for the role and I doubt you want to continue following me about."  
"W- wait... Why would you need a guard?" Asked Elsword.  
"Well, why else... A prince needs a loyal knight to fight by his side, does he not?"

* * *

**welp, what do you think?... **

**Anyway, to asnwer your question Elesia there will be some bromance however... It's not going to last long before the two of them move on to someone else for... Reasons...**


	3. Chapter 2: A Knight

"Eh?...EHH!" Elsword yelled in surprise, he never expected to be in the presence of a prince, however. Although he was in the face of royalty he didn't kneel.

"Err I'm sorry but...you may find this disrespectful, however, it is against my principals to kneel to someone for no other reason than a title... " the prince didn't respond in a negative way, but merely smiled. He turned to face the man Penesio and spoke."see? He's perfect, he won't treat people any differently whether they are count, or a mere Commoner" Penesio was deep in thought holding his chin griped by his hand. "I can understand where you are coming from, however, your father may not agree with keeping this man by your side. "

"But I suppose it would be different if he was a trained knight?" The prince revealed a mischievous. It took only a matter of seconds for the captain to catch on in which caused him to sigh.

"Alright... I'll take him under my wing and see what he can really do, after that I will choose who he should learn under. You will have to put up with the normal guards for somewhere around one to three months, ok?"

"Thanks Penesio. I'm in your Dept"

"No, i'm only repaying you for the times you have saved me when dealing with those... Pesky situations. Now if you will excuse me. I need to prepare the necessary arrangements " Penesio then proceeded to walk away from the two boys.

"You said your new to town, right? " the prince said, he turned to face Elsword with a massive grin etched across his face.

"Well er... Yeah"

"The why don't you follow me? I can show you around whilst I do my rounds"

"Rounds?"

"Yeah, father put me in charge of overseeing the public. That includes dealing judgements in court, because of this I make it a Habbit to visit all of the towns

Guilds"

"What kind of guilds?"

"Hmm? Oh you know, blacksmith, brewers, hunters, those kinds of guilds."

"Seems pretty interesting"

"Oh, by the way you can call me Chung, all that prince crap gets on my nerves, and you don't like titles am I correct?"

"First off, you sure I can call you by your first name? And second, I have no problem with titles, I have a problem with respecting those with a title that was passed down to them, if I hear that they've done something that earns them a title, then I'll gladly bow or get on my knees"

"Well, you would really get along with my father, you have the exact same view on this" Elsword was surprised at this revelation, he never expected the King to be such a person.

"What are you just standing there for? Come on " Chung grabbed the young Knights hand and dragged him along the streets, he blushed at the gesture but claimed his nerves. 'He's a guy for god sake! But... Why does he have such smooth and milky skin?' Elsword slowed his mind to wonder and it didn't take long before they reached the brewers guild.

It was made up of multiple warehouses and taverns all made from lustrous white marble.

Elsword whistled "even the Pubs are fancy, nothing like where I'm from" Chung looked at him with a haze laced with curiosity. "Back home; this is a town called Ruben, we have but two Taverns, both of them are only made of wood and stone, the inside is filled with crates and barrows that make up the seating with very few tables and real seats. But don't get me wrong, the beer was amazing and probably still is" upon entering the large building he was greeted by a friendly atmosphere, all sorts of men were drinking to their Hearts content. "There's one rule here, if you going to drink, then leave all other things out of it. The men here see each other as men and only that".

"...wow.." Elsword already knew he'd be visiting this place very often. Chung had already let go of the young knights hand and headed towards one of many bars and spoke with its bartender, leaving Elsword on his own to explore.

The red-head checked his pockets and found only a little ED though it should have been enough for a drink. He walked towards one Of the bars not too far from The prince though made sure to keep him in sight. Realising that he could prove himself to be capable if something happened. "How much for a pint?"

The young knight asked the Bartender; a large man with dark skin and a massive build, he wore a simple white cotton shirt and showed off a friendly grin "you just came in with the prince right? Then only a 'undred ED" Elsword blinked. "Don't worry, it's not because he's royalty, this place owe's him, without 'em it would've collapsed years before now. "

''That prince... He seems like an interesting guy ' he thought to himself "so what else has he done?" The bartender passed the young knight a mug which he exchanged for a few coins. "You mean other than rebuilding our economy and keeping the law?" Elsword was gob'smacked and the Bartender let off a chuckle. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Y-yeah"

"So what's the deal then? Chung wouldn't usually just bring in some random guy?"

The young knight picked up on him calling the Prince by his name, the Bartender picked up on this and explained. "Me and him go way back, his Father; the King, and I were close friends and still are, at one point people considered me as his advisor"

"Damn"

"So what's the deal?"

"Something about me becoming a guard or something"

"You mean like your sister?" Elsword sharpened his eyes and the bartender waved his hand in an innocent gesture, "you are Elsword, right?" The red-head nodded in reply "your sister served as Chung's guard before she was re-assigned to a more demanding position... "

"You know where she is?"

"No, not quite more like... When; she's coming home, two weeks from now "

Elsword's throat went dry, his sister, the one sibling this cared for him was coming back to this city. He couldn't wait. "What's wrong El?" Chung's voice snapped him out of it. "Huh..?" The Prince sat down beside the young and confused knight.

"I'm sorry I should have asked before, is it alright if I just call you El? Elsword is a bit of a mouthful"

"Uh yea- I mean yes" the Prince chuckled.

"Your a funny guy El"

* * *

**A/N: Ah!, sorry for the massive wait, when did I upload the last? 6 month ago? Oh well. I'll try to update this story as frequently as Systems which will hopefully be around 1 week per chapter.. I just gotta get back into the rhythm of non-laziness after summer**


	4. Chapter 3: The Bookshop and a dojo

A few hours passed within the Brewers Guild. Elsword was at a loss for words at how friendly everyone was. He met High-ranking aristocrats even Royal servants on their day off. At this point he wouldn't have been surprised if the King himself strolled in and downed a pint.

Having left after what felt like hours the Young Prince and Knight walked the streets. "Hey Els? How aren't you drunk? Im Sure you downed at-least 20pints "

The young knight scratched the back of his head. "It's a little magic trick my father taught me" his eyes glowed a light Azure blue and he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a small squiggly black marking. "I drew this just after my 3rd. It's pretty bad but it works" Chung was fascinated he grabbed onto the Knight's arm and stared down at the marking. "I've never seen a Rune like this... What are it's specific effects?"

"It breaks down the Alcohol and any poisons that would enter my bloodstream so it can't effect me.. Though with it being drawn like this it wasn't as effective as it could be" The Prince grinned and pulled out a small notebook, jotting down notes "can anyone use it?" Elsword nodded.

"It draws out the mana passively, you see this ring here?" He pointed to one of the two rings encircling the Rune. "These specific markings are what draws in the mana" Chung nodded wrote a couple more things down and closed his books with a slam. "You didn't seem like a mage, how come you know so much?" Elsword looked away embarrassed. "My Father hammered it into me so the few runes I know I could go bit by bit and explain what each little thing does." Chung nodded and grinned slightly. "I'll tell Penesio you know a little about Runes then" Elsword shrugged. "So where too now?" The two men were walking down a quiet street barely populated with people. Guards stood at either end like all other roads in their blue and white armour. Chung patted his hand on the knight's shoulder. "To see a friend of mine"

They walked for what felt like an hour before stopping affront a small bookstore.

Chung tried to push open the door however Elsword got there first and opened it for him. "You first your Majesty" a slight grin twitched the top of the Knight's mouth and Chung sighed. "Thank you But I can open doors on my own" Elsword shrugged and followed on behind The Prince. The inside of the store was littered with bookshelves each wall was covered in them and tables stood within the room also piled with books.

"Aisha you there?" Chung called out, a crash was heard in the back and a few books fell from the shelves. The young knight looked to his Prince who retuned an awkward grin. "You alright back there?" A couple more ruffling noises was hear and a muffled voice "...sorry .. I- Chung could you help..?" Chung signed and motioned Elsword for the door to which he complied, opening it and walking through to find a pile of books everywhere and a short, lavender haired girl possibly a year or two younger than himself. "Hey, are you alright miss?" She looked up at the young knight, her hair covered her right eye and her left looked straight at the Knight. He held out his hand and she great fully took it. "Thank you..".

"No problem" he replied as Chung walked through the door. He smiled

"Another large shipment?" He asked, she smiled and looked away guiltily. The room was covered in books, you couldn't even see the floor never,ind half of the girl. "I couldn't resist... It was a rare collection of Grimoires". The Prince sighed and began collecting a few to cradle in his arms. "Could you lend me a hand Els?"

Elsword didn't bother to rely and began collecting books. Eventually he stumbled upon one specific book. 'The Sheath of Conwell'

A single pulse erupted within him, his vision went hazy and his body began to stumble. The two bookworms noticed pretty quickly. "Hey Els are you alright?"

The young knight pressed the palm of his hand over his face and tried to regain his balance. But failed to do so and began to crash to the floor "Woah!" Chung quickly caught him as he began to fall and Aisha looked at the source, the book.

Her expression was unreadable. Her hand before her chin thinking about why this happened. "Hey.. Has he been drinking?" She quickly grabbed the book before Chung ever noticed it was there. "Yes, we visited the Brewers guild and he drunk at-least twenty pints" the young girl's eyes went wide with surprise, she looked back and forth between the Prince and his knight. "He drunk around twenty pints and yet that's the state he's in!? A normal man would be staggering about helpless hitting on any chicken bone he could find! How is does he even have some sense of cognition?" Chung shrugged and pulled up the young man's sleeve revealing the rune his knight showed him meanly minutes before.

"Because of this"Chung pointed to the squiggly rune enscribed onto the boy's shoulder" he said he was taught how to use some Runes and this one in particular makes sure no toxins or alcohol even enter his blood stream" Aisha nodded approvingly and Chung had to hold back a laugh, of course she'd be impressed it's magic after all.

"Is there anywhere we can put him whilst we clean this place up?" She nodded, fixed into one of the walls was a thin doorway that led to a small living area. "Put him on the couch, I'll brew some herbal tea for when he wakes." Chung nodded and lugged his red-haired knight over to the couch, it was small, barely big enough to fit the boy.

The two friends walked out of the room, closed the door and proceeded to learn away the books leaving Elsword alone, to wander the dreamworld abyss.

The grained of time slowly slipped through the cracks as the hours passed. The young knight awoke, his eyes stinging from the sudden exposure to air causing him to blink continuously until it ceased. Elsword slowly lifted his body off of the cozy makeshift bed and dropped his feet upon the group, feeling the icy cold floor

Through his cheap and worn down shoes. "Where am I?" He whispered to the air. As his body slowly woke he begs to regain all his inputs, eventually getting to the point where he heard voices from within the next room.

The knight shrugged and trudged towards the voices, opening the wooden door and stepping into a sort of kitchen area where a certain lavender-haired girl stood. An apron was draped over her clothing and resting in her hand a wooden spoon. "You can cook?" Aisha twisted around, flustered by the sudden intrusion and held the spoon close to herself turning a deep red. "Of course I can!" The Knight chuckled and looked around. "Where's Chung?" She sighed and pointed into the store "He has his head in a book as per usual". Elsword shrugged and leaned on the the table that sat in the middle of the room."So what's happening?"

The young sore owner went back to her cooking no longer sparring the knight another look "I'm cooking food for the Festivel, Chung has been waiting for you to wake up so he can finish his rounds"

"Damn.. Well Thank you for taking care of me." This time Aisha turned to face him, her face cherry red and shaking her hands from side to side. "It was no problem really, just... Teach me some of you runes someday, would you?" Elsword was taken back. "Sure, their simple runes but alright, if that's what you want" a smile spread across her lips and Elsword thought she looked beautiful, he was about to pat her head when Chung's voice reached his ears. "Hey Els we're going"

"Oh sure, it was nice meeting you Aisha" elsword spun around and quickly chased after his Prince, he cod have sworn there was a slight Irritated tone to his voice too"Hey, wants wrong?" He rested his hand onto Chung's shoulder.

"It's nothing don't worry about it"

"Hm... Well alright.. "They walked in silence, passing by the numerous city dwellers and even passing the road to the palace. "So where too next?"

"A dojo owned by a friend and her fiancé" Elsword nodded and they walked in silence for the rest of the journey, when they reached their destination Elsword was met with a massive temple like building. "S-Steiner Dojo?" Chung tilted his head at the knight "you know it?" He nodded.

"It's a family run dojo which teaches its own style right?" He nodded and they walked through the Doors and into the building. Inside it was empty. "This place isn't full?" Chung shook his head.

"Today's the new moon Festival, it happens every once a month here, barely any shops are open because it's the market's biggest day. "

They walked slightly further before being greeted by two men, one of them looked similar to Chung. "Oh Zechs your here already?" The one regarded as Zechs nodded, he had Creme blonde hair like Chung but with a scarlet-red streak. His eyes were also cerulean with a final yellow pattern dancing around the edge of his cornea. "Hey Chung, what took you so long.. And whose that?" He pointed toward Elsword with his eye brows raised. "He's gonna be my new guard, do you remember Elesis?" Zechs nodded,

"The sexy knight who played with fire?" Elsword's eyes bulged and seeing this Chung chuckled. "Yes, that one, this is her younger brother Elsword" the Prince then turned to Elsword himself. "This is my younger brother Zechs. The one beside him is Chase Steiner " chase was just as tall as Zechs and he also looked the same age, his hair a crimson red with hazel eyes. "Hi there" he said and Elsword bowed. Chung was suprised and so was Zechs but Chase merely lifted an eyebrow.

"It's an honour to meet you, current head of then Steiner family." Chase nodded and approached one of numerous sparing rings. "With that kind of greeting I'm guessing you've learnt under our style" the young knight nodded, his hair swishing Slightly as he did. "We were told to learn a martial arts style so we'ed be ready for anything, me and my sister learnt from a Steiner Dojo nearby while our brothers learn from some where else, needles to say I haven't lost a match against anyone other than my sister" a chuckle emerged from the man as he stepped into one of the many sparing rings.

"Would you like to spar?" The knight shrugged, pulled off his sheath and the small bag of armour that hung on his back. "I don't see why not, I'm a little rusty though" he pulled off his shirt as well, revealing his toned body and so did Chase.

The two men faced each other, their fists raised and ready to fight. And then they were off, they danced along the ground peppering each other with light hits and the occasional heavy shot. "Stop holding back" the Knight grunted. His posture was lowered and his arms were dangling to the side. "You too, it's obvious to any magic user your suppressing an inborn magic, it's not good for your body to do so" Elsword grunted once more. Chase was spot on, Elsword had been suppressing something but he sighed, took a deep breathe and let the magic flow, a feeling of tranquility flooded his senses and flows into his eyes, they began to glow an Azure blue and a slight aura like veil spread across his skin. "That's better" Chase spoke. He got back into his fighting pose, his was much more natural compared to Elsword's, it looked as though he was born to do it and as easy as walking.

They both lunged forward, the Knight's movements flowed steadily transitioning from one movement to another. The thin veil that coated his skin danced in the torchlight of the room. He dodged and weaved one of Chase' heavy blows and dealt a full round house kick to his sides, his veil weakened with each blow he dealt, slowly getting tainted with a bloodthirsty Crimson red.

"That's more like it!" Chase grinned and his eyes changed colour, one to Amber red and the other to a malevolent purple. "Let's kick to up a notch" Chase was now on the offensive. His left arm glowed the same Amber red as his eyes whilst his right was the same purple as his right eye.

Every time the Knight threw a punch Chase blocked, and dealt an underarm blow to his rib cage. Elsword jumped and attempted a round house kick but completely backfired when Chase grabbed his leg and repeatedly punched the Knight.

"Alright that's enough you two" a female voice flowed in through one of the doors. "Chase if I find out your going all out I'll be your opponent and I'll go all out" walking through the doors was a tall girl, her long Ebon black hair flowed down her back, parted into two. Chase stopped and dropped his arms by his side. "Sorry dear but I couldn't resist" he let out a small chuckle.

She puffed her cheeks out at him before turning to the Knight. "I'm sorry" Elsword waved his hands around "no no, it's fine I agreed to it in the first place anyway" she smiled in return and looked at the Prince who smiled in greeting

"Hey Ara how've you been?" He said and walked forward pulling the Ebon-haired girl into a hug. "I'm great" she replied and Chung pulled away.

"So how's Chase been treating you Hm?" By now both the boys had pulled on their shirts and Elsword was strapping his sheath in place. "He's been great, I've enjoyed every second with him!" Chung chuckled and Chase came up behind everyone. "Stop talking like I'm not here!"everyone laughed and couldn't even stop.

Zechs placed"Hey Chung I know you've only just gotten here but we should really be getting back to the palace." The Prince raised an eyebrow at his younger brother and checked the time.

A shocked expression spread across his face and he looked up. "Yeah your right, Chase Ara I'm sorry we couldn't speak longer " ara smiled and leaned her head on Chase's shoulder whilst Chase himself merely shrugged. "It's fine, we'll see you later at the festival" Chung smiled and begun to make his way out with his Knight and his brother closely behind.

* * *

**A/N: This is kinda later but hey! I managed to get it out _close_ to deadline...**

**Also I take back what I said, I'll be writing this and Systems alternating weeks.**

**Elesia thank you so much for the support! And thank you too all the followers and favourites it means so much to me to know people are reading this.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Palace

The 3 boys walked though the Hamel streets, Elsword standing slightly behind the two members of royalty, keeping his arm out and ready to draw his blade if need be. "So Elsword, where'd Chung find you?" Zechs asked. His light blue jacket hanging against the crème whites of his trousers. "I was... Fighting some guards since I don't have a 'Permit'.." The prince had to suppress his chuckle and the knight merely rolled his eyes. "Come on Zechs, leave it alone he's new to town,

And I'm sure he could show you up in a sword fight" this caused him to raise an eyebrow, "you really think he could beat me? The 'Blade Sentinel'?"

"You saw him fighting with Chase, even if he was holding back not many people can go toe-to-toe with that guy" Zechs shrugged.

"Could you two stop talking like I'm not even here?" Elsword asked. The two princes turned to face the Knight. "If you want to see who's better with a sword then why don't we spar?"Chung brought his hand to his chin and nodded.

"I could call Pennesio over to watch as well, that way he'll see what your capable of." Zechs nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we'd better get moving." The three boys got back on their journey and after half an hour they reached the palace gates.

Elsword whistled looking at the massive iron structure standing Before them. "Come on, if your like this when you see the gate I can't even begin to imagine how you'll be when you see the palace" Zechs chuckled at his brothers words.

Two of the guards opened the gate slightly and let the three boys in, saluting each of the Princes and staring at Elsword.

The path to the palace was long and winding. Flowers grew on either side, beautiful daffodils and even Blue roses. Giant and ancient trees grew in the distance each over 10 men tall. "This is incredible.. Is this the garden?" Both Zechs and Chung chucked at this, their Creme locks of hair swaying in motion to their heads. "No no, this is just for decoration, wait until you see the Palace garden, then you should really be amazed"

When they finally arrived at the palace Penesio and a tall tanned man awaited them. "Who's that?" Elsword asked, whispering in his Prince's ear.

"That's Raven, he's a stable hand when he's off duty but otherwise he's a.. How should I put it.. He's 'Hero' in our military, so is Chase and Ara along with Rena who you haven't met yet." Elsword nodded slightly. 'Heroes...'

"So this is Elesis' little brother Huh.." Raven said. He studied The young Knight. His gaze could have pierced his skin, broke his bones and starred at his organs.

"Raven, Penesio, me and Elsword are gonna have a sparring match, would you like to watch?" Zechs asked and Raven nodded.

"That sounds good, I'm told this boy here is the candidate for Chung's Royal guard." Penesio nodded slightly.

"Yes, this is Elsword Sieghart" raven nodded and turned around.

"They can use my sparing gear, come on I'll lead the way" when Raven turned around his white clock flapped in the wind and his right arm was revealed, metal, his arm was made of metal and the finger tips were sharp blades.

"What happened to him?" Elsword whispered in His Prince's ear.

"He lost his arm back in his Mercenary days, don't talk about it around him, he hates it" Chung replied in a hush voice causing Elsword to nod. They continue to walk for a few more minutes, passing numerous doors leading into the palace. One of such doors they did walk though lead to a small courtyard. "Elsword, Zechs you'll both be using wooden swords, are you fine with no gear or would you like to use some?" Both the young boys shrugged and approached Raven, each picking up a wooden sword.

Elsword swung it a couple times and frowned, staring at the peace of wood, it's edges were sharp but that wasn't the problem, he could feel something within it, coursing through the interior of the practise tool. It felt familiar, like it was welcoming his grasp."So you can feel it too" Raven's deep voice broke him from the Sword's magic. "What is it?" The knight asked and the Raven haired man smiled. "That sword was crafted from a certain tree I'm sure your familiar with. Hailing from Ruben and all." Elsword's eyes widened and stared at the wooden sword. "It's... Made from the Tree of El?" A grin made it's way to Raven's face, the far right of his lips were tugged up slightly. "The wood it's made from was a present your sister brought me one time she returned from a break" The young knight gave the sword a swing, closed his eyes and exhaled, tuning his body and allowing himself to make a connection with the sword's magical energies.

He winced slightly, every time he tried it felt like two gears grinding up against each other but never gaining any traction, it was always this way with a magic instrument be it a simple flute or a torch that never extinguished. And this was what Elsword was particularly bad at, Raven and Pension both frowned at this realisation, this could only mean two things, first was that his type of magic was incompatible with that of the Sword's, but that was instantly ruled out with him hailing from the same town as the blade, the other however were more so two sides of a single coin, he either had a massive reserve of magic and was unable to control it, or he had too little to be able to gain a strong attraction. This went in for a couple minutes, when finally they clicked. An aura surrounded the young knight, it was green like life and was so thick it was impossible to see through, this colour changed to red, then gained swirls of blue and then as an addition silver swirls appeared. Eventually the aura exploded in every direction leaving her Young knight at he centre, his two eyes glowed separate colours, one was red and the other blue and when he closed his eyes the glow was still visible yet as seconds past the glow dimmed till it extinguished.

The wooden blade he held within his grasp glowed with brilliantly with intricate markings scattered across the surface, it pulled to the Knight's pulse before settling with a golden glow.

Zechs was also holding his sword and azure-blue sparks danced across its edge. "Are you sure your up to this?" Zechs smirked looking at Elsword who replied with swinging his blade, a trail of Ruby red light followed his sword's every movement. "Are you?" He grinned and so did the Prince.

The two boys took their positions on either side of the practise room. Each sword glowing gold and Raven counted down, before anyone knew it, the match began.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for the late update, I fell asleep not long after I finished this last week and my mum being the person she is took my IPad and kept it in her room 'till it died, meaning I completely forgot about this chapter... And then j was introduced to Five Nights at Freddy's.. And I've been addicted to it ever since.**


End file.
